Parece la marca de un mordisco
by Conurbagirl
Summary: Nuestra pareja favorita de The Mortal Instruments , Malec. One-shot / Slash / Lime.


**Declaimer: **Los personajes de este escrito son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

Las escapadas nocturnas de Alec se habían dificultado desde la llegada de sus padres y Max al instituto, con todos ellos dando vueltas era difícil hasta para Izzy, la maestra de las huidas, cubrirlo, por eso ya iba media hora atrasado a su encuentro con Magnus y eso no le agradaba nada, ambos eran amantes de la puntualidad. Alec salió rápidamente de la ducha y tomo el primer conjunto de jeans y camiseta limpios y sin hoyos que encontró en su habitación, tan atareado que ni siquiera noto la ausencia de ropa interior en él, el nefilim se colocó rápidamente las prendas y salió de su habitación, no sin antes comprobar mínimamente tres veces que no hubiera moros en la costa, bajo rápidamente de las escaleras y se encamino hacia la salida.

Era una noche agradable, a pesar de que hasta la más mínima brisa le diera escalofríos gracias a sus húmedos cabellos y claro, estaba nervioso, no era su primera cita, pero todo era tan nuevo, Magnus, el contacto, las escapadas, ni sus reflejos de elite nefilim lo salvaban de los sustos causados por los abrazos sorpresa del brujo, con sus brazos cálidos que lo acorralaban contra su pecho duro y suave, Alec comenzaba a hiperventilar con sus propios pensamientos cuando su destino se hizo visible, el parque, interesante lugar para una cita de miércoles, pensó el pelinegro mientras cruzaba los verdes pastos para luego sentarse bajo el árbol en donde habían grabado sus nombres (gracias a la insistencia de Magnus) días atrás.

-Hola, hola -ronroneo el brujo en su oído

Alec pego un bote y el brujo comenzó a reírse

-Vaya oído nefilim que tienes -sonrió de buena gana mostrando sus brillantes dientes.

Alec que aún no salía del susto comenzó a levantarse.

-LosientoestardeMagnusyonoqueriallegartantarde.

-¿Qué?

-Que lo sien -Alec no había terminado de disculparse cuando el brujo de abalanzo sobre él y lo beso rápidamente en los labios.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Alexander, lo importante es que estas aquí. Ahora, ¿porque no nos sentamos y disfrutamos del picnic?

-¿Magnus de que hablas? ¡Oh! -Alec se encontraba bajo una manta a cuadros roja y blanca, rodeado por velas y algunas rosas -No había notado esto.

Alec tomo aire y se tumbó, aunque un poco rígido, en la manta con la intención de parecer relajado mientras Magnus hacia aparecer dos copas y un vino. Mientras el brujo llenaba las copas, Alec se preguntaba ligeramente si intentaría emborracharlo para abusar de él (otra vez), ese pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse de inmediato.

-¿Tienes frio?

-No, para nada -Su respuesta importo poco ya que Magnus trono los dedos e hizo aparecer una humeante fogata junto a ellos.

-De veras que estoy bien, no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias, solo soy yo.

-Esa es exactamente la razón por la cual me las tomo, porque eres tu -Magnus le tendió la copa a un muy sonrojado Alec y se sentó junto a él, comenzaron a beber, el vino era dulce y espeso, delicioso, el nefilim, quien no acostumbraba a beber sintió sus efectos rápidamente.

-Dime Alexander, ¿me has extrañado?

Alec se atraganto un poco.

-Claro que sí.

-Me gustaría que me miraras mientras me hablas ¿sabes? -acuso el brujo -además, tienes unos ojos muy hermosos.

-Mi copa no se vacía Magnus -Inquirió Alec.

-¿Sabías que mi combinación favorita es cabello negro y esos azules?

-¿Está encantada?

-Tus ojos son mucho más azules bajo la luna.

-Podría jurar que está encantada, llevo más de quince minutos bebiendo de ella y no parece agotarse

-Podría observarte toda la noche...

-¡MAGNUS!

-Está bien, puede que esté un poco encantada.

-Intentas emborracharme -acuso un Alec bastante ofendido.

-Tal vez -admitió el brujo con tono juguetón en su voz -déjate llevar Alexander, la noche es joven.

Magnus en un ágil movimiento de pantera de coloco sobre el joven y comenzó a mordisquearle el mentón, luego las orejas y el cuello, con especial énfasis en este último, lo que provoco que el menor soltara un gemido, el brujo sorprendido no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarle, Alec lo rodeo con sus brazos y le correspondió de buena gana, al principio el beso fue casi casto pero conforme pasaban los minutos se ponía más fiero, pasional, sus lenguas bailaban con el dulce sabor del vino. El brujo coló sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del nefilim haciendo que este se estremeciera, luego de tantear los fantásticos abdominales del joven, decidió que esta vez iría un poco más lejos y lentamente introdujo su mano en los jeans, claro que no esperaba llevarse semejante sorpresa.

-No llevas ropa interior -Alec se paralizo, su rostro notoriamente acalorado como si de un termostato se tratara fue bajando hasta casi quedar blanco -no llevas ropa interior- repitió Magnus con una gran sonrisa felina en su rostro.

-Te oí la primera vez -Logro articular el pelinegro- lo olvide, lo siento, no soy ninguna clase de pervertido si eso es lo que piensas -Magnus sonrió ante eso y acerco su boca a la oreja de Alec.

-Pero yo si lo soy Alexander.

-Creo que debería irme -el nefilim se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa.

-Es una pena, en verdad.

-Debo volver antes de que despierten.

-Lo se cariño, lo sé -Magnus se levantó y lo tomo por los hombros para acercarlo a el - realmente tienes unos ojos hermosos -le dio un suave y rápido beso de despedida -vete antes de que me arrepienta.

Ya de regreso en el instituto Alec se apresuró a su habitación cuando una voz familiar.

-Alec, estas despierto, busca a Jonathan que quiero verlo en la biblioteca.

Y sin decir más su madre dio media vuelta y se marchó. Eso estuvo fácil, pensó Alec mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Jace.

-¿Alec?

-Siento que sea tan temprano. Mama me ha enviado a buscarte. Quiere verte en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las cinco de la mañana.

-¿Qué diablos haces levantado?

-¿No me he acostado?

Lo que era cierto.

-De acuerdo. Espera un momento mientras me cambio la remera.

Jace comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas.

-¿Que te ha pasado?

-Tuve una bronca con una manada de hombres lobo. -Jace se pasó la remera por la cabeza y salió al pasillo tras Alec-. Tienes algo en el cuello -comento.

La mano de Alec salió dispara a la garganta.

-¿Qué?

-Parece la marca de un mordisco -comento Jace-. ¿Qué has estado haciendo fuera toda la noche?

-Nada. -Rojo como un tomate y con la mano aun pegada al cuello, Alec empezó a recorrer el pasillo, seguido por Jace-. Fui a pasear al parque. Intentaba despejarme la cabeza.

-¿Y tropezaste con un vampiro?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Me caí.

-¿Sobre el cuello?


End file.
